


Red Ink

by LittleBigDreamer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gore, Horror, Immortal! Reader, Masky and Hoodie do not obsess over cheesecake, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slendermansion is not a thing here, Ticci Toby is not a fan of waffles, creepypastas acting like they should, maybe some romance later if I'm bored, might include some of my own creepypastas later bc why not?, original looks for some of the pastas, reader gets cut into while alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleBigDreamer
Summary: Feeling the pain fade and your ankle beginning to heal, you began to run properly again as you panted, seeing the highway getting closer and closer, beginning to scream again until you felt a sudden force pushing you down, forcing you to stay down as you saw the same grey hand from earlier bracing itself on the grass beside your head.You were lucky you couldn’t die, but you sobbed as you felt something pierce your flesh, remerging around before you decided to let yourself succumb to exhaustion and pain.





	Red Ink

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here, my friend has been pestering me to post this for a while. Here's the first chapter.

                You liked the city life, being able to sit in the cafes and drink coffee while the people rush around their lives as they tried to get to work or their college classes, your thoughts in a far away place as you thought about dragons and faeries as pieces of papers fluttered around you in piles of discarded ideas and lands of far away places. Sadly, you could never get an idea to stick as the dream of a writer had turned into one of becoming a waitress at the dear café that you had sat at in your youth, four years having gone by and not a single good idea coming from your mind as you worked the tables in the dress that was far too big for your frame at the time, but that was your life now.

 

                Finishing your shift for the day, you angerly threw your apron into your bag with everything else, your co-workers not bothering to ask if you were ok as they already knew what had happened yet again; Jason– a regular at the café– had one again decided that yelling at you was a good idea when his coffee had once again been too cold for his liking, throwing the coffee at you and once more causing for you to have to once more escort him from the shop again, almost in tears as a co-worker had busied herself with getting a fresh uniform for you, knowing how much you hated to wear wet clothes. Especially those with coffee spilt onto them.

                You had honestly grown tired about the same routine, almost ripping your hair out as you tied your hair up into a high ponytail, grabbing your bag and dashing out of the café and not giving a damn to say goodbye to any of your co-workers. Running your hands through your hair as you looked at your phone, checking to see how far away your Uber was when you noticed that you had never even ordered an Uber in the first place, causing you to grumble as you fumbled around with the app a bit before you sighed, seeing that the Uber would be coming to get you within fifteen minutes.

                That was enough time to be able to have a cigarette break as you didn’t skip a beat, bringing out the cigarette pack, soon enough having the stick between your lips as you flicked the lighter, grumbling as the lighter refused to seemingly light up, cupping your hands around the lighter to block any sort of wind wanting to stir and blow out the fire before the cigarette finally lit up and you let the lighter fall back into your pocket as you finally took a drag from your cigarette.

 

                “Ey,” A voice suddenly spoke up, fumbling with your cigarette for a bit before you caught it once more between your fingers- gladly not having the burnt end hit the palm of your hand- before you looked around in a daze, trying to see where the voice came from before your eyes narrowed at a figure sitting in the shadows, away from the window of the café’s dim glow. You acknowledged their existence by tilting your head at them with them mimicking the action back, holding out a hand, “can I have one too?” You weren’t dumb; you knew that he was after a cigarette as well, pulling out the pack before tossing it at the mysterious stranger, watching as they pulled out a cigarette before tossing it back. “Thanks.”

 

                “No problem, frost bite.” The stranger tilted their head further, you determining that they’re a male given by the tone of their voice as you took another drag on your cigarette and slowly let the fumes come out of your nose, “Your fingers are literally grey. Something similar to frost bite or somethin’,” You further explained, watching as they took out a lighter of their own and lit up their cigarette within one flick of the wheel, the flame dancing for a bit before it flickered off within the man’s grasp.

 

                “Not many people actually notice my fingers. I’m surprised you even notice.” He muttered, wisps of dark brown- almost black hair coming from underneath the hoodie that covered majority of his head, the only flesh you could see from his face being his chin and mouth that caused you to almost speak up but you kept your mouth shut about it, worried that the cause of the greyish red colour around his lips was some sort of side effect from some sort of drug, as well as his hands. “So, you work here?” he nodded his head towards the café, a stale laugh coming from your lips as you tapped the ash from the end of your cigarette onto the path near your feet.

 

                “No shit, sherlock, I work there. I don’t exactly like the job due to the fact you find out how dangerously rare they actually clean the coffee machine,” You laughed once more, a glimpse of something silver glittering from his pocket when he turned to look at the shop.

 

                You were beginning to become nerved by the aura that was coming from the male, taking a step back as you checked your phone to see how far your Uber was when they pulled up right next to you, the window rolling down to show a mid-thirties woman looking out at you, asking, “Are you-?”

 

                “Yes, that’s me.” You cut in quickly as you hopped into the back of the car once you had stomped your foot to crush the cigarette, shutting the door quickly as the woman pulled away, the nerves only calming when you couldn’t see the man anymore. They didn’t disappear though, as in the back of your mind it lingers, festered, took over your mind until you had begun to slowly sweat, the lady that was driving you asking if you were ok but all you answered was no, and the rest of the trip was silent as all you did was stare out of the window.

 

                Counting the lights in the buildings before you came to a stop in front of your home, you quickly got out of the car after paying and slammed the door behind you, your bag being at your side as you watched the car speeding off down the small street and turning out of your sight, the breath that you had been holding coming out as you sighed, figuring that the nervous sweat that you had broken out into had been just anxiety building up for no reason so with a shrug you walked inside the building.

 

                The building wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too small either as it was able to fit at least thirty to forty people, though you didn’t know the exact number as you found yourself never really talking to them, only having them come around if they wanted to drop their kids off for you to baby sit or for some reason they begin slamming on your door at night in a drunken haze, but besides that it wasn’t very busy. Climbing the stairs until you reached the fourth floor, you fiddled in your bag for your keys, hearing a TV as you passed by one room until you arrived at your own, pulling your keys out and unlocking your door.

 

                You did everything for the night; having dinner, brushing your teeth, as well as doing your evening activities before you decided to turn in for the night, sighing as you opened the door to your bedroom to hop into bed, tensing when you saw something out of place. ‘ _Who… is that?_ ’ Watching the person going through your clothes, you began to back away, covering your mouth as you tried your best to not make a noise as your eyes darted around the single room that made up the kitchen and living room, the creaking of one of the floorboards seemed to have alerted the figure as your bedroom door slammed open.

                You didn’t waste a second; you begun to run. Running to the door, not giving a damn anymore as you began to scream out for help, swinging open the door open and beginning to flee the way you came, screaming for someone to call the police as you rushed down the stairs, not even minding your step until you tripped, bracing yourself as you hit the bottom, your ankle hitting some of the steps and emitting painful cracks and pops as you scrambled to your feet, the adrenaline pumping through your veins causing you to ignore the pain as you limped down the last set of stairs, hearing heavy footsteps coming from behind as you ran.

 

                Bursting out of the building and running down the street, you checked behind you to see the glass doors slamming open before you looked straight ahead again, limping as fast as you could as you focused on breathing, running and making yourself stay standing despite the pain.

 

                Your pursuer was beginning to grow closer.

 

                Feeling the pain fade and your ankle beginning to heal, you began to run properly again as you panted, seeing the highway getting closer and closer, beginning to scream again until you felt a sudden force pushing you down, forcing you to stay down as you saw the same grey hand from earlier bracing itself on the grass beside your head.

 

                You were lucky you couldn’t die, but you sobbed as you felt something pierce your flesh, remerging around before you decided to let yourself succumb to exhaustion and pain.


End file.
